Revenge for love
by AshleyFran
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Bella tinha acabado de descobrir que estava sendo traída pelo marido. Por acaso ela encontra seu vizinho, Edward Cullen, enquanto "foge" de Mike. Quando conta o que aconteceu, Edward fica furioso com o amigo, e fala o que não devia. Pois palavra têm poder, e quando eles menos esperam, estão envolvidos em uma intensa paixão, que estava a muito tempo guardada.
1. Capítulo único

**Sinopse: **Bella tinha acabado de descobrir que estava sendo traída pelo marido. Por acaso ela encontra seu vizinho, Edward Cullen, enquanto "foge" de Mike. Quando conta o que aconteceu, Edward fica furioso com o amigo, e fala o que não devia. Pois palavra têm poder, e quando eles menos esperam, estão envolvidos em uma intensa paixão, que estava a muito tempo guardada.

* * *

**Capítulo único**

**POV Bella**

O barulhinho do elevador parando informou que tinha chegado ao andar que queria. Andei elegantemente até a Júlia, secretária de Mike, e perguntei por ele.

– Senhora Bella, ele... Hm... Está em... Reunião. É ele está em reunião. – disse um pouco nervosa. Arqueei a sobrancelha para ela, que sorriu amarelo.

– Vai demorar?

– Não sei... – respondeu vagamente. Mike não disse que tinha reunião hoje. Tínhamos marcado de fazer um programa de casal hoje e por isso sairia mais cedo. Resolvi fazer uma pequena surpresa aparecendo na empresa. Suspirei.

– Bom, vou esperá-lo um pouco na sala dele. – sorri para secretária.

– NÃO! – quase gritou. – Não... Hm... Será possível. Sr. Mike não gosta que entrem na sala dele quando não está.

– Mas eu sou a ESPOSA dele! – meu humor estava indo pro ralo.

– Eu sei. – falou com a voz torturada. – Entenda Senhora Bella, por favor. A senhora não... – foi nesse momento que ouvimos um grito abafado vindo da sala de Mike. Vi Julia arregalar os olhos, meu coração acelerar e a boca ficar seca.

OMG. Que porra está acontecendo aqui?

Andei até a porta da sala dele e abrir de supetão. Preferia não ter feito isso. A cena que se seguia era para nunca mais esquecer. Havia uma mulher deitada na mesa dele com a saia erguida, alguns botões da blusa aberto o suficiente para seus seios estar amostra. Mike no meio das pernas dela, com a cabeça apoiada entre o vão dos seios, ambos tentando controlar a respiração. Vários objetos e papéis estavam espalhados pelo chão.

Minha visão ficou embaçada pelas lágrimas que ameaçavam cair, quando levantei a cabeça vendo Mike, pálido como neve, tentar ajeitar a roupa e vim na minha direção.

– Não chega perto de mim! – minha voz saiu baixa, cheia de veneno. Ele paralisou no lugar de olhos arregalados. Eu nunca tinha usado esse tom com ele, na verdade com ninguém; nunca foi preciso.

– Bella, não é isso que você está... – não acredito que ele vai dizer isso?!

– É isso sim querida. – a loira vagabunda o interrompeu, contradizendo-o.

– Cala a boca Jéssica! – ela o fuzilou com os olhos.

– Esperava tudo de você Mike, menos traição. – limpei a única lágrima que escapuliu. Não choraria por causa dele.

– Eu...

– Não fala nada. Nada do que disser vai mudar a situação. Aliás, nem sei o que ainda estou fazendo aqui. – os olhei com nojo e me virei para ir embora, mas uma mão segurou firme meu pulso, me impedindo de sair.

– Bella, por favor...

– Por favor, o que Mike? – puxei meu braço tentando me livrar do aperto que ficava cada vez mais forte. – Me solta seu filho da puta. – ele diminui a pressão, mas não soltou. – EU MANDEI ME SOLTAR!

O elevador apitou nessa hora. Com um solavanco, consegui me livrar de seu aperto e gritei para segurar o elevador.

Ainda ouvi Mike me chamar, mas não olhei para trás. Pude ouvir a voz da tal Jéssica brigando com ele e as portas se fecharam.

Me sentia despedaçada por dentro. Mike não podia ter feito isso comigo.

Estava tão cega de raiva – e dor – que não vi quem tinha me "salvado" segurando o elevador. Me virei para a pessoa do meu lado e meu coração quase parou. OMG!

Era simplesmente EDWARD CULLEN! O cara mais gato, sexy e quente que conheci na minha vida. Eu sempre tive uma queda por ele. E só para constar, ele é meu vizinho.

Oh Deus, como ficou quente isso aqui.

– Edward – falei surpresa. Até esqueci do que o traste do Mike tinha me feito. – Obrigado por segurar o elevador.

– Por nada Bella. Mas eu ouvi uma gritaria danada – discussão eu acho. O que Mike aprontou? – arregalei os olhos, como ele sabia que foi o Mike? Bom não importa.

– É... O Mike me traiu. – disse a verdade. – O pequei fodendo uma vadia em cima da mesa dele, dá para acreditar? Aquele filho da puta. – minha palma coçou, queria tanto bater em alguma coisa – na cara linda do Mike até ele ficar irreconhecível – mas a única machucada seria/é eu.

– Que... Como ele pode fazer isso com você? Bella, você é a mulher mais doce, bonita e sexy que já conheci na vida. Se fosse minha... – se interrompeu, e inacreditavelmente, ele corou. Mordeu os lábios como que se obrigando a calar a boca.

– Se fosse sua, o que? – insisti levemente interessada. Na verdade, muito interessada. Idéias passavam pela minha cabeça, tudo tão rápido que fiquei zonza.

Tonta, me encostei na parede metálica daquele cubículo apertado que ficava cada vez mais quente. Eu estava quente – para Edward.

– Bella, você está bem?

– Ótima Edward. Só fiquei um pouco tonta de repente. Não comi direito hoje. Bem, tem um tempo que não coloco algo na boca. – depois que as palavras saíram, foi que eu notei o duplo sentido nela e senti meu rosto fervendo. Ouvi um pequeno riso, e o olhei nos olhos. Verde com azul. Oh Deus, como ele era lindo.

Ele também notou o duplo sentido e me encarou de modo estranho. Como que a primeira vez que me via realmente, não como amiga ou mulher do amigo e sim, como mulher. Seu olhar continha vários sentimentos. O que pode identificar foi... Desejo!

OMG. Edward me desejava!

Quase sai quicando pelo pequeno espaço que tinha no elevador. Mas me controlei e tentei manter a expressão neutra.

– Você não respondeu. – fiz um bico enorme. – Se eu fosse sua...? O que você faria se eu fosse sua? – não desviei meus olhos dos seus em nenhum momento. Fiz uma cara sexy, de mulher fatal.

Ele soltou um gemido. – Não faz isso Bella. Posso esquecer por um momento que é casada e te agarrar aqui mesmo.

OH. MEU. DEUS.

Arrepiei-me toda – e ele percebeu. Sorri-lhe sensualmente, mordi o lábio bem lentamente e pisquei.

Nesse momento o elevador apitou, anunciando que tinha chegado à recepção.

– Onde está indo agora? – perguntei.

– Para casa. – saímos em direção à garagem. – E você?

– Não sei. Aonde quer me levar? – soltei rapidamente.

Ele piscou surpreso, e agarrou meu braço, me levando para a parte mais escura da garagem. Acho que ninguém viu, mas se viu não tem importância, era bom que Mike ficasse sabendo.

Edward puxou meu corpo de encontro ao seu e pude sentir sua ereção de encontro a minha barriga.

Gemi.

– Nem comecei e já está gemendo? – esfregou-se mais em mim.

– Oh. – de repente sua boca estava na minha. Fechei os olhos e aproveitei, obvio.

Suspirei durante o singelo beijo que trocávamos, o meu coração batia loucamente. Edward sugou meu lábio inferior, pressionando meu corpo contra o dele, quase nos fundindo. Sua língua contornou o formato da minha boca e em seguida penetrou-a em meus lábios entreabertos. O gosto da sua boca era delicioso. Uma mistura de creme dental e mente. Refrescante.

Quando o ar faltou, ele afastou a boca da minha e deu vários selinhos, descendo por minha mandíbula e pescoço onde deu um chupão que, com certeza, ficou roxo.

Soltei um pequeno gemido e ele riu em meu pescoço. Revirei os olhos e encontrei seus olhos cheios de luxúria, me encarando maravilhado.

– Você é perfeita Bella. – disse sinceramente, eu acho.

– Obrigada, você também é. E muito gato e sexy. – pisquei pra ele, sorrindo feito uma idiota. Ele sorriu de volta e roçou sua ereção em mim. Oh Deus.

– Ainda não acabei com você. – sorriu safado e me puxou pela mão. Encontrei seu carro no espaço designado a Edward, era um Volvo preto. Sua paixão. Ele era simplesmente apaixonado pelo Volvo e não o trocava por nada no mundo. Abriu a porta do carona para mim e foi para seu lado, dando a partida logo em seguida.

Era a primeira vez que andava no carro de Edward. E, cara, ele corre muito! Apesar de ser a 'hora do rush', não havia congestionamento pelas ruas que passamos, algumas desconhecidas por mim. Poucos minutos depois, reconheci o caminho da minha casa. Nossas casas.

Ele estaria me levando para SUA casa mesmo? Isso era estranho.

– Está tão calada. – murmurou.

– Só pensando. – respondi.

– Espero que não seja no Mike.

– Não quero nem lembrar desse desgraçado. Mas, desde que te vi no elevador, meus pensamentos está só em você. O que é estranho depois do que presenciei. – falei intrigada. Eu deveria está me remoendo de ódio, bolando alguma coisa para me vingar dele ou simplesmente arrumando um advogado para preparar a papelada do divorcio, que já era certo. Não continuaria casada com ele nem mais um dia! Só que depois que vi Edward do meu lado naquele cubículo chamado elevador, todo lindo, gentil e preocupado comigo, todo ódio que sentia naquele momento deu lugar a uma antiga paixão.

– Fico feliz com isso. De ter esse poder de fazê-la esquecer de tudo. – sua mão foi para minha coxa e fazia movimentos de sobe-e-desce sobre minha calça.

Cerca de 20 minutos depois, Edward estacionava o Volvo na garagem da sua casa. Ou melhor, mansão. Aquela casa era maior que a minha, bem decorada e linda. O sonho de qualquer mulher.

Já ia abrir a porta para sair, quando ela é aberta pelo meu deuso. Ele tinha um sorriso malicioso no rosto e gostaria de saber o que ele estava aprontando.

Assim que a porta foi fechada atrás de mim, ele pegou minha mão me levando para dentro.

– Bem vinda a minha casa. – falou assim que chegamos à sala. Já tinha vindo aqui algumas vezes, mas fazia um bom tempo que não vinha. Mais ou menos 5 meses.

– Obrigada. Sempre que vim aqui ela estava decorada para alguma festa, mas posso garantir que assim está bem melhor. Sua casa é linda, Edward. – falei sincera.

Ele soltou minha mão e foi até o bar que tinha no canto da sala de estar. Olhei em volta apreciando a vista. Era tudo perfeito, os móveis, objetos de decoração, as cores combinando perfeitamente com o ambiente. Fiquei apaixonada.

– Pelo visto você adorou isso aqui né? Seus olhos brilham só de olhar. – não notei que ele estava tão próximo a mim.

– Sim. Ela é perfeita. A casa que eu sempre sonhei em ter. Mas Mike é meio careta com essas coisas e foi meio as pressas. Ele queria a casa pronta rapidamente e não fizeram exatamente como pedi. – franzi o cenho.

– Tome. Para relaxar. – ele estendia-me o copo com um liquido escuro. Arqueei a sobrancelha para ele que deu de ombros. – É sério. Você está meio tensa.

Peguei o copo e bebi tudo de uma vez. O liquido era forte. Meus olhos queimaram junto com a garganta, parecia que estava pegando fogo. E estava.

– É forte. – comentei rouca. Ele riu.

– Sim. Acho que deveria ter te dado algo mais fraco. Desculpe. – neguei. Era disso que eu precisava.

– Não. Tudo bem. Eu precisava disso. E... É bom. Tem mais? – ele riu.

– Tem, mas não vou lhe dar. – fiz bico e ele pegou o copo que ainda estava em minhas mãos e levou para a bancada junto com as outras bebidas.

Colocou um pouco de whisky num copo e bebeu rapidamente e veio até mim.

– Quer fazer um tuor? Ou prefere outra coisa? – sugeriu.

– Outra coisa. – falei de súbito. Mas também queria conhecer a casa... Teria tempo para isso.

Ele riu e puxou meu rosto para o seu devorando meus lábios. Agarrei seus cabelos enroscando minha língua na dele, e ele gemeu me abraçando pela cintura. Quando respirar ficou difícil nos afastamos e nos olhamos ofegantes, ele sorriu e afastou uma mecha do meu cabelo que tinha caído em meu rosto.

– Você é linda Bella. – senti o rosto quente e sorri. – E fica mais linda corada.

– Bobo. – bati no ombro dele de brincadeira.

– Hmm Bella... Quero te dizer uma coisa que guardo comigo há muito tempo.

– Pode falar. – pegou minha mão me levando para o sofá pequeno, sentamos um de frente pro outro.

– Mantenha a cabeça aberta, ok? Não se sinta pressionada nem nada, só não agüento mais esconder. – assenti com a cabeça e ele continuou. – Eu sou apaixonado por você.

Minha boca se abriu em choque. Tenho certeza de que se eu estivesse em pé teria caído no chão lindamente.

Tentei falar algo, abri a boca diversas vezes, mas não saia som algum. Eu queria dizer que sentia o mesmo por ele, apesar de ser confuso. Até hoje de manhã eu "amava" o Mike. Não era amor para vida toda, mas queria o bem dele e essas coisas. Que mudou quando o vi fudendo Jéssica. Ai, não quero pensar nisso.

Balancei a cabeça e o olhei.

Edward... Com ele foi sempre muito confuso, era amizade, desejo, bem-querer e... Amor.

Sim. Amor. O amava com todas as minhas forças. A ficha caiu assim que o vi no elevador. Quando me deu aquele sorriso torto lindo e me agarrou na garagem. Amor e desejo, andando sempre juntos.

– Edward... – ele balançou a cabeça e pediu para que eu não falasse nada. Ok, eu teria minha chance.

– Não fale nada. Não agora. – assenti e depois só senti seus lábios nos meus.

Edward movia seus lábios suavemente e eu seguia seu ritmo. Suas mãos vieram para minha cintura, me puxando para mais perto até que me encontrei em seu colo, as pernas envolta da cintura dele.

Contornou com a língua meus lábios, e chupou meu lábio inferior. Gemi.

Sem perceber o que fazia, ouvi um gemido baixo vindo de Edward e notei que rebolava em seu membro. Corei, parando os movimentos. Ele se afastou alguns centímetros e pude ver seus olhos escuros de desejo.

– Não para. Você está me torturando desde quando entrou naquele maldito elevador. – sorri travessa e me movi sobre ele. Ambos gememos.

– Oh Deus. – rebolei mais uma vez antes de Edward levantar comigo no colo subindo as escadas depressa. Enlacei sua cintura com minhas pernas, e prendi os braços em seu pescoço. Meu sexo de encontro com seu membro duro estava me deixando cada vez mais molhada.

Não sei como ele conseguiu abrir a porta, mas segundos depois estávamos dentro de um quarto belíssimo. Todo branco com móveis de madeira escura, uma cama king-size enorme coberta pelo jogo de lençóis mais lindo que já vi na vida. Tinha também uma parede de vidro que dava para a vista do pequeno jardim e a enorme piscina que completava a visão perfeita do quarto dele. Também vi duas portas no fundo, com certeza o closet e o banheiro; uma mesinha com um notebook e vários papéis a enfeitava.

Minha varredura ao ambiente durou os segundos que Edward gastou até me colocar na cama macia. Sem nunca deixar de me olhar, tirou os saltos que já estavam incomodando e afrouxou a gravata logo desabotoando a camisa que usava. Me ajoelhei na cama para ajudá-lo e terminei de puxar a gravata a jogando longe junto com a camisa.

O empurrei até que ele estivesse completamente deitado na cama e fiquei em pé. Ele estava quase levantando para me puxar, mas neguei e ele voltou a deitar.

Sorri safada e comecei a fazer um pequeno strip. Tirei a blusa que usava lentamente no som de uma música imaginária, fazendo movimentos leves e sensuais até que ela estivesse fora de mim. Dei uma rebolada e desci até o "chão". Ajoelhei novamente e comecei a desabotoar a calça dele descendo o zíper rapidamente o livrando daquela peça de roupa.

Edward usava uma boxer preta e, Deus, ele era enorme. Sua cueca tinha virado uma tenda. Dei um beijo no seu membro antes dele ficar por cima de mim.

– Já brincou demais Isabella. – falou sério. Me arrepiei toda. – Agora é minha vez. – OMG. Ele vai me torturar até a morte.

Nem pude absolver direito as palavras dele, quando seus lábios atacaram os meus. Agora não era nada calmo, como na sala. Era selvagem, quente e muito sensual. Sua boca colada na minha era o encaixe perfeito. Feitos um para o outro.

(...)

– Não aguento uma quarta explosão. – disse cansada. Ele saiu de dentro de mim, deitando ao meu lao e puxou meu corpo para o dele.

– Eu te amo. – sussurrou em meu ouvido. Tentei responder, mas minha boca estava muito ocupada no momento.

Coração batendo disparado, a respiração escassa, corpos nus e suados. Era essa nossa situação.

– Vamos descansar um pouco. Você acabou comigo. – sorri e beijei seu pescoço. Deitei a cabeça no peito dele e fechei os olhos e não demorou para o sono vir.

(...)

Senti algo quente e molhado passando pelo meu corpo e abri os olhos. Edward estava em cima de mim, distribuindo beijos por toda minha bele.

– Hey. – chamei ele, que levantou os olhos e sorriu.

– Olá. – e continuou com os beijos.

Afastou minhas pernas e desceu os lábios para meu sexo. Plantou um beijo lá e me olhou.

– Quer outro beijinho? – perguntou inocentemente. Apenas assenti incapaz de falar. Meu corpo estava em chamas de novo.

Beijou uma vez. Outra e mais outra. Tocou com língua meu clítoris inchado e gemi.

– Edward...

– Está molhadinha, amor? – obter a resposta da minha parte, separando os grandes lábios, sentiu minha excitação. – Sempre pronta.

Sem mais delongas, me penetrou com dois dedos e o dedão massageando meu clitóris.

– Oh... Mais. – aumentou a velocidade dos dedos e a pressão no meu botão necessitado. Já sentia o orgasmo chegando, quando de repente ele para. O olhei confusa e choramiguei. – Edward, por favor.

– Calma amor. Você vai ter o que quer, mas comigo dentro de você. – gemi alto. Tirou os dedos de mim, me penetrando novamente agora com seu membro ereto. – Como é quente. Posso ficar o dia todo assim com você. E, porra, não vou durar muito.

Começou o vai-e-vem lento. Meu sexo se contraia, o apertando e deixando-me mais estreita. Edward gemia dizendo coisas sujas que me deixava mais excitado ajudando-o a deslizar mais facilmente.

Aumentou a velocidade, o orgasmo mais próximo a cada segundo.

– Oh... Mais forte. – pedi. – Edward! – gritei quando atingi o ápice sentindo meu gozo escorrer pelo seu membro e ele se derramar em mim. – Eu te amo. – falei com a voz fraca. Estava exausta e não vi mais nada.

**POV Edward**

Ao ouvir aquelas simples palavras, parecia que eu tinha acabado de fechar um contrato bilionário para a empresa. Ou melhor, a mulher da minha vida também me amava.

Quando me declarei para ela mais cedo, foi meio impulsivo. Não era a hora certa, ainda. Estava frágil demais por causa da traição de Mike.

Não era minha intenção pôr mais lenha na fogueira. Só que vê-la tão cheia de paixão e desejo, que não cabia em mim de felicidade.

Acariciei seus cabelos longos, tirando algumas mechas dos olhos. Sua pele era alva, sem nenhuma marquinha no corpo cheio de curvas que ela mantinha sem esforços. Olhos verdes esmeralda mais lindo que já vi na vida. Resumindo: perfeita. Para mim.

Não entendo como Mike pode trair ela desse jeito. Bella era linda, doce, gentil, um furacão na cama. Mas até que acho bom. Assim tenho ele para mim, e espero que para sempre.

Meus pensamentos iam longe quando ouvi batidas na porta. E meu nome sendo chamado. Voz de homem. Oh meu Deus. Era o Mike!

Corri para o closet colocando qualquer roupa que apareceu na minha frente, descendo as escadas rapidamente tentando ajeitar meu cabelo que parecia um ninho. E, porra, eu cheirava a Bella e sexo. Tomara que ele não perceba e nem ela acorde agora e desça para saber o que houve.

Abri a porta assim que cheguei e encontrei Mike todo desalinhado – a gravata solta e a camisa com vários botões abertos –, com cheiro de bebida e o rosto inchado, provavelmente andou chorando.

– Olá Mike. – cumprimentei educadamente. Não poderia dar bandeira.

– Edward! Oh Edward – choramingou me abraçando. – Diz pra mim que você sabe onde Bella está. Por favor, cara. Faz horas que estou procurando a minha mulher. – soluçou, passando as mãos nos olhos para limpar as lágrimas que escorriam. Ele estava acabado.

– O que você fez? – me fiz de desentendido.

– Eu... Bella foi no escritório hoje, íamos sair para jantar e essas coisas, mas...

– Mas...?

– O combinado seria eu ir buscá-la em casa depois que resolvesse umas pendências na empresa, só que a Jéssica foi comigo, e você sabe... A carne é fraca e rolou. Juro Edward só foi dessa vez. Mas Bella chegou bem na hora e... Sumiu. Alguém segurou o maldito elevador e ela não deu sinal de vida até agora. Não sei mais o que fazer, Edward. – puxou os cabelos desesperado e começou a chorar novamente.

Deu pena dele, mas passou rapidamente quando lembrei do estado de Bella. Tudo por culpa dele.

Fiquei em silêncio por uns minutos até que ele se acalmou.

– Gostaria de te ajudar Mike, mas... – antes que eu completasse, ouvi passos na direção da escada. Fudeu.

– Edward? – Mike arregalou os olhos quando reconheceu a voz. A visão de Bella apenas com minha camisa, descalça e os cabelos volumosos deixando-a sexy, quase me fez gemer. Mike arquejou.

– QUE PORRA ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?

Bella perdeu a cor e mais rápido do que achei ser possível, seus olhos brilharam de ódio, dando um tom vermelho vivo em seu rosto delicado.

– Qual é? Resolveram ficar calados agora? Quero saber que porra você faz aqui, e ainda nua!

– Cala a porra da sua boca Mike. – o ódio evidente no tom de voz dela, me deu até um arrepio na espinha. – Você não tem direito nenhum de exigir explicações depois do que vi na sua sala.

– Mas você é minha mulher.

– Esse termo vai acabar mais rápido do que você pensa. – cruzou os braços, indiferente.

– O que quer dizer com isso?

Bella deu de ombros e falou com a maior naturalidade possível.

– Quero o divórcio. E se não me der, recorro ao litiginoso.

Mike caiu sentado no sofá em choque.

– Você não pode fazer isso comigo. – falou em um fio de voz.

– E o que você fez comigo? Jogou anos de casamento fora por uma foda e... Esquece. – abanou a cabeça, como que para se livrar de um pensamento ruim.

– Bella... N-não precisa ser radical. Vamos conversar, é, nós conversamos e depois...

– Pelo amor de Deus Mike. Se você não percebeu, passei a tarde toda transando com o Edward. – oh, ela disse mesmo isso?

Sem que nenhum dos dois notassem tentei sair da sala. Bom, não foi tão despercebido. Bella andou até mim e passou o braço pelo meu me puxando até estar de frente para o Mike.

– Olha, eu não me importo. Você esta com raiva e isso... Eu entendo, mas por favor, não...

– Eu amo o Edward. – olhou para mim, os olhos brilhando e sorriu. Virou novamente para Mike. – Sempre o amei. E não há nada no mundo que mude ou altere meus sentimentos por ele. Começando por você.

Foi como uma facada em Mike. Ele colocou a mãe no coração, lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto, que há muito estava vermelho.

– Isso não vai ficar assim. – me olhou e disse com amargura. – Pensei que fosse meu amigo Edward. Isso não se faz.

– Não fiz nada que qualquer homem faria no meu lugar. Amo a Bella, e o episódio de hoje só fez minha chance com ela aparecer mais rápido. Mais cedo ou mais tarde iria acontecer, você que antecipou tudo – o que só tenho a agradecer.

Seus olhos brilhavam de raiva.

– Seu filho da puta! – deu dois passos na nossa direção – minha e de Bella, já que estávamos praticamente agarrados.

– Olha aqui Mike – Bella apontou o dedo na sua cara – Você em pense em me ameaçar ou ameaçar o Edward. Eu sei de muita coisa que não presta ao seu respeito. Tente algo contra nós que você se fode. Literalmente. Cuidado com o que diz. Não vou ter pena de você. – abaixou a mão e me envolveu a cintura.

– Bella...

– Bella é o caralho, Mike. Vá embora daqui. Depois alguém vai buscar minhas coisas na sua casa; vou procurar um flat ou algo assim, e meu advogado o procurará em breve. – deu a conversa por encerrada e me abraçou. Seu rosto enterrado no meu peito, senti minha camisa molhar e seu corpo pequeno trêmulo. Ela estava chorando.

– Mike, por favor, vá embora. – ele me fuzilou com os olhos, olhou mais uma para Bella que ainda chorava agarrada a mim, e caminhou até a porta com seu orgulho no chão. A porta foi fechada e mais que depressa peguei Bella no colo e levei-a para o meu quarto.

Coloquei-a confortavelmente na cama e deitei ao seu lado, puxando-a para mim. Já estava mais calma. Mesmo assim, sabia que ela precisava de colo.

– Você não vai alugar nada. Pode mandar buscar suas coisas, que morará comigo. – sussurrei no seu ouvido.

Ela arregalou os olhos, surpresa. Não esperava por isso.

– Você está falando sério?

– Estou.

– OMG. Eu... Eu não posso fazer isso. – três dedos estavam apoiados na sua boca entreaberta.

– Pode sim, amor. E vai. – peguei a mãe que estava na sua boca e beijei cada um dos seus dedos. – Amanhã mesmo você irá pegar tudo o que é seu naquela casa e trazer para cá. Ou melhor, não precisa, compramos tudo novo.

– O quê?

– Ok, se não quiser, somente pegue e traga, estamos entendidos?

– Edward...

– Não. Já discutimos isso. Agora durma. – o tom autoritário saiu entre meus lábios. Ela sorriu e deitou a cabeça no meu peito sucumbindo ao sono logo em seguida.

**POV Bella**

A claridade incomodava meus olhos e os abri para fechar logo em seguida. Estava deitada no peito de Edward, seus braços apertaram a minha quando tentei levantar para ver a hora.

– Edward. – ele resmungou no sono, mas não me soltou. – Ah, como você é chato. – ri.

Poucos segundos depois estava sendo atacada por Edward, que ficou por cima de mim fazendo cócegas até eu não conseguir falar. Somente ria me contorcendo, tentando fugir dele. Ele parou quando viu que eu não conseguia respirar direito e me sorriu inocentemente.

– Eu. Vou. Acabar. Com. Você. – falei pausadamente, minha barriga ainda doia.

– Desse jeito? – ergueu a sobrancelha.

– Só me deixa respirar novamente que você vai ver. – ele sorriu e piscou para mim.

Pensei que ele iria fugir, mas pelo visto tinha outra coisa em mente já que me puxou até ficar entre suas pernas e começou a beijar meu pescoço.

– Ed... – resmunguei. Ele fez sinal para que eu ficasse quieta e assoprou minha pele, deixando-a arrepiada. Ele sorriu pelo feito, e continuou lambendo e assoprando, beijando e mordiscando minha pele, levando-me à um alto nível de excitação.

Descendo pela mandíbula até chegar aos meus seios, mordiscou meu mamilo, senti meu corpo tremer. Brincou um pouco com meus seios, descendo mais para o umbigo, onde o contornou com a lingua penetrando duas vezes, e desceu beijando toda aquela área.

Gemi alto quando senti sua língua em meu sexo.

– Por favor... – implorei.

– Por favor o que, Isabella? – se afastou um pouco, mas ainda podia sentir sua respiração na minha pele.

– Quero você. – sussurrei.

– Você já me tem, Carinho. – falou beijando o interior da minha coxa. FDP! Ele queria ouvir com todas as letras o que eu estava praticamente implorando.

– Quero você dentro de mim!

– Seu pedido é uma ordem, meu amor. – beijou meu lábios suavemente e o senti me invadindo, me completando, me amando.

_2 meses depois_

Ao abrir a porta do elevador, vi Edward me esperando andando de um lado a outro com as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça preta que usava. Estava nervoso, mas também não é pra tanto, eu, finalmente, tinha ido me encontrar com Mike, que não o vejo desde aquele episódio na empresa dele, assinar a papelada do divórcio.

Ele não impôs nada, somente queria que acabasse logo com isso. O que eu achei maravilhoso, já que estava muito feliz com Edward, como nunca antes estive. Já conhecia toda sua família, que me acolheram muito bem. Andei mais alguns passos até está de frente pra ele, que me olhou nervosamente.

– E então? Como foi com Mike? – perguntou apressado. Beijei seus lábios e me afastei pegando sua mão e levando-nos para fora. – Bella, não faz suspense.

– Está tudo resolvido agora. Não há nada que me empeça de ficar com você. Não que impedia antes, mas agora está tudo dentro da lei. – tagarelei. Eu estava contentíssima. Com a separação oficialmente feita, e a notícia que era a mais perfeita de todas. Edward iria ficar extasiado.

– Isso é ótimo. Vamos ter que sair para comemorar. Vou ligar pra Alice, e ela... – o interrompi.

– Hey, eu acho isso tudo maravilhoso, mas eu queria uma comemoração privada, entende? – o olhei sugestivamente. Ele não entendeu primeiramente, depois que a ficha caiu, me arrastou apressado até onde o carro estava estacionado. – Com pressa, amor? – provoquei.

– Não provoca Isabella. – rosnou.

– Ok. – fiquei em silêncio até chegarmos ao lado do carro. Pensei que ele iria abrir a porta pra mim, como sempre, mas ao invés disso, me imprensou contra a porta esfregando seu quadril em mim, fazendo-me sentir sua excitação. – Oh.

Beijou meus lábios com pressa, enquanto passava as mãos grandes e habilidosas pelo meu corpo. Delineou meus lábios com sua língua quente, puxando-os logo em seguida.

– Edward... – saiu mais como um gemido do que uma repreensão. – Edward, alguém pode nos ver. – sussurrei.

– Você me deixa assim. – resmungou se afastando de mim. – Vai ver só quando chegarmos em casa.

– Nem vai poder me pegar forte e firme por um bom tempo. – falei casualmente, ajustando minha roupa.

– O que quer dizer com isso? – me olhou com a sobrancelha erguida.

– Que... Ah, digo quando tiver em casa. – provoquei novamente.

– Isabella, Isabella. Não terá tempo nem de pensar, vou te jogar contra parede e te fuder até não se agüentar em pé.

– Oh. Não prometa coisas que não poderá cumprir meu amor.

– Entre nessa droga de carro agora, Isabella. – falou nervoso. Ele odiava quando eu o provocava assim, e ele não poderia me agarrar e fazer-me retirar o tinha dito.

Entrei em silencio e ficamos assim todo o caminho. Ele abriu a porta pra mim, e seguimos até a entrada um ao lado do outro. Assim que a porta se fechou atrás de mim, Edward me puxou de encontro ao seu corpo, assaltando minha boca com a sua. Invadindo minha boca com sua língua quente enquanto suas mãos desciam pelo meu corpo deixando um rastro de fogo por onde sua pele tocava a minha.

– Ed... – gemi.

– Não reclame, você pediu por isso. – falou concentrado em tirar minha roupa e a sua.

– EDWARD! – gritei quando sua boca entrou em contato com meus seios, alternando entre eles. Suas mãos desceram até minha bunda e me ergueu do chão, fazendo-me cruzar as pernas em sua cintura. Meu sexo de encontro ao seu. Segundos depois eu estava sendo fudida contra a porta.

Nossos gemidos se propagavam pela casa, minhas pernas fracas quase me derrubaram, fazendo Edward se empurrar mais rápido e forte dentro de mim, me segurando pelas nádegas. Já sentia meu clímax se aproximando e mais algumas estocadas, meu corpo estava tremendo com a força do orgasmo. Senti Edward vim logo em seguida, apoiando seu peso em meu corpo.

– O que você queria dizer carinho? Não me mata de curiosidade. – disse logo após controlar a respiração.

– Estou... Hm, grávida. – murmurei, olhando em seus olhos, que se arregalaram.

– Grávida? Um bebê?

– Sim. – assenti.

– Oh meu Deus, como você me deixa fazer uma coisa dessa? Sua louca, posso ter machucado você, o bebê... BELLA! – eu ri da sua preocupação. Além de tudo, ainda estávamos na porta, sem roupa alguma... Difícil resistir. Passei a língua por seu pescoço e assoprei deixando aquela região arrepiada.

– Calma, ok? Não me machucou muito menos o bebê. Agora entende por que eu falei aquilo no carro? – ele assentiu, mas não falou nada, por isso continuei. – Pelos próximos 9 meses, sem sexo selvagem baby. – ele gemeu, e me abraçou apertado.

– Você me faz o homem mais feliz do mundo, carinho. – sorri emocionada com suas palavras, selei meus lábios aos seus.

– Você me fez a mais mulher desejada, realizada e amada que um dia eu sonharia em ser. Te amo Edward. Muito. Você é o homem da minha vida.

**FIM!**

* * *

**E ai? Gostaram? Comente, bby.**

**Se tiver comentários, posto o bônus ainda essa semana \o**


	2. Bônus

**Bônus ****(parte cortada – primeiro lemon)**

_Nem pude absolver direito as palavras dele, quando seus lábios atacaram os meus. Agora não era nada calmo, como na sala. Era selvagem, quente e muito sensual. Sua boca colada na minha era o encaixe perfeito. Feitos um para o outro._

Ambas as línguas lutavam numa guerra sem vencedor, somente aproveitando todo o momento, retirando do parceiro tudo o que podia com um simples beijo. Gemi quando ele tocou meus mamilos por cima do sutiã deixando-os durinhos.

Procurou pelo fecho e arrancou-o de mim logo em seguia. Continuou a massagem, agora sem a peça, e me beijou urgentemente. Separamo-nos segundos depois para respirar e Edward nunca deixando minha pele, intercalou beijos por minha mandíbula e pescoço – que me lembrei do chupão de mais cedo.

Ele seguiu com beijos até meus seios, já duro de excitação. Quase tive um AVC quando ele mordiscou levemente meu mamilo. E sorriu contra minha pele ao me ver trêmula.

Torturando-me pelos próximos minutos onde ele lambeu, chupou, beijou e mordiscou meus seios até cansar, e agora fazia desenhos imaginários com a língua na minha barriga, e dois dedos beliscavam meu mamilo.

- Edward. – chamei-o, que pareceu mais um gemido e isso o estimulou a seguir em frente.

Sua língua rodeou meu umbigo e sorri com cócegas. Ele rolou os olhos e suas mãos desceram para o botão da calça que eu usava. O ajudei a se livrar dela e puxei seu corpo para o meu, beijando seus lábios com luxúria.

As únicas peças que permaneceram foi minha calcinha e sua boxer. Que sem deixar de nos beijar, conseguimos arrancar de nossos corpos.

- Não aguento mais Bella. – disse baixinho no meu ouvido.

- Então vem Edward. – o puxei mais para mim. Seu membro estava entre minhas coxas e gemi exigindo-o dentro de mim.

Abri minhas pernas o máximo que pude e Edward caiu entre elas. Levantou o quadril e me penetrou devagar, meu sexo se dilatando para abriga-lo até estar totalmente dentro de mim. Ambos gememos. Ele esperou para que eu me acostumasse com seu tamanho. Movi o quadril já sentindo o prazer tomar conta de mim.

- Deus, Bella. Tão apertadinha e quente. – gemeu.

Edward saiu quase que completamente de mim e voltou a me preencher. Lento e forte.

Os únicos sons do quarto eram nossos gemidos e gritos. Sua pélvis batendo contra a minha, me deixando louca. Rebolei e ele gemeu.

- Faz isso de novo. – pediu com a voz rouca.

Rebolei novamente sentindo meu sexo pulsar e Edward aumentar a velocidade.

- Hmm... – gemi e rebolei de novo.

- Porra! – grunhiu.

Nos movíamos em perfeita sincronia. Edward estocava fundo em mim, enquanto eu rebolava e levantando o quadril de encontro ao seu.

- Estou... – minha voz sumiu.

- Eu também. – ele pareceu entender, e acelerou as estocadas.

- Oh Deus... – estocou mais uma vez e... – EDWARD! – gritei seu nome ao atingir o ápice, vendo estrelas. Ouvi meu nome logo em seguida quando ele chegou ao orgasmo e caiu em cima de mim, me deixando sentir seu peso.

- Foi perfeito. – murmurei. Edward riu.

- Você é perfeita. – levantou a cabeça para me olhar nos olhos. Nossas respirações arfantes se misturando, corpos conectados e suados em perfeita harmonia. Era muito bom.

Inconscientemente, me movi sob Edward e gememos. Senti ele ficar duto novamente dentro de mim.

- Olha o que você faz comigo. – sussurrou. Eu ri.

- Também não estou em melhor condição. – movimentei o quadril em sua direção. Edward nos virou, comigo por cima, e enterrou fundo. Gritei.

**(...)**

**The end.**

* * *

**É isso aí garotas \o/**

**Reviews?**


End file.
